Category talk:City Watch
A number of the people in this category are not enemies (Geoff Curnow, Alexi Mayhew etc.) so giving the whole thing the enemies category is inaccurate. The Overseers category is not classified as enemies either, as it too has some allies among it, and I think we should do the same here. Metworst (talk) 17:33, January 10, 2017 (UTC) :I agree with you. Blood Ox (talk) 19:30, January 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Was an actual vote for this called or discussion commenced? ONE other person agreeing with an initial suggestion does not necessarily represent the MAJORITY of the community. Again, actions are taken before an indepth discussion has occurred. I make random comments all the time on pages and usually have one to three people agree with my comment(s) and suggestion(s). Doesn't make them right, nor does it mean I should be changing long-standing pages. ::Since an admin team (headed by Molotov) worked on the first attempt at a Category tree, I believe getting more than one "sounds good/thumb's up" response without elaboration should be needed before changes are made to any of the categories. ::If a discussion DID take place that I am unaware of, such as say on the Wiki Chat, then I apologize. If not, then this comes across as jumping the gun yet again. (MDGeistMD02 (talk) 09:46, January 19, 2017 (UTC)) :::I'm sorry it came across as that. I had left it here for nine days with no further response, so I assumed that everyone else either did not care or agreed. I could not keep asking the question, that would count as harassment, or edit spam, or something else like that. As you believe that I have not properly dealt with this situation (and I can fully understand why), could you please let me know what I should do in situations were there has been a considerable lapse with no activity? I have done this before when asking about the achievements image icons, received only a single reply, left it, and went ahead and followed through on that (just like here) and received no complaint, yet that was left (according to my research) for no more than a single day, and this was nine. There are a bunch of other things I have asked currently floating around the wiki with a varying amount of replies that I would like to have sorted out at some point, what is an appropriate action to perform in response to unanswered/unresolved topics that have been left alone for some time? Metworst (talk) 09:56, January 19, 2017 (UTC) :::If there is no to little reaction, you could bring up the topic again and/or post the question on an admin's wall. I, for instance, might not notice questions like that sometimes (around the time you posted this question I came home to dozens of edits every day, hard to follow up on every single one and miss nothing), or sometimes I don't wanna answer right away because I need to mull over it, then forget about it, so a little reminder would be helpful. PikovajaDama (talk) 16:56, January 19, 2017 (UTC)